


Solstice

by thecarlysutra



Series: Lakota Calendar [2]
Category: Thunderheart (1992)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-15
Updated: 2011-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-15 19:02:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/163969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecarlysutra/pseuds/thecarlysutra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mundane Bingo prompt: catching up on yardwork/gardening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solstice

  
The Sioux had their own calendar, Grampa explained, his hands helping tell the story. He sat on the porch watching Ray, and talking.

“We call this time _Wicokannanji Wi_ —When the Sun Stands in the Middle.”

Ray wiped sweat out of his eyes with the back of his hand, smearing dirt across his face.

“Really,” he panted. “I had not noticed that.”

“Just because I was not born _Wasi’chu_ ,” Grampa said, “don’t think I don’t recognize sarcasm.”

Ray put his head down and returned to work, getting the dry earth by Grampa’s trailer ready for planting. He couldn’t remember how Grampa had talked him into this, but nearly a third of all their conversations tended to involve some verbal sleight of hand that ended with Ray confused and in trouble.

He sighed. There was no use fighting it. “Yes, Grampa.”  



End file.
